Pheenox's revenge
by Jentaro
Summary: Pheenox and Edgewroths and Preal team up together with Gamshoes to overthrow tyrant Mayas. Who is Jasmine. maybe to be continued
1. Chapter 1

Pheenox was at home aspleep when Mayas rushed in and demended Nick to give her a tacoburgre

Pheenox awaked under the biiiiiiig covers and Mayas tried to drags them off but he was asleepy still

"No Mayas go aaway cant you see I am asleeping how did you get inside my house.!"

Preal sneakeded up behind Mayas and said "Nick get up and be lazies on Edgewroths'es time it's burgre time"

"But I wants tacoburgres Preal why arent you at home where is your mother oh she's in jail"

and then Preal ran home crying

Pheenox was a little upset that Mayas was a baka and made Preal cry and run away crieing. He said "Mayas look what you have done move out of my way I ned to find Preal" but he tripped over his bed (a/n he got out of da bed) and fell on his hair.

so because Mayas was mean, Pheenox broke his hair and ended up in the hospital and so Pheenox wanted to sue Mayas for being mean and so PHeenox wrote a letter to Edgewroths with his voice and the cellphone but Edgewroths didn't pick up so Pheenox gave it some time and when Edgewroths called him back "In Da Club" by 50 Cent (a/n I love him) started playing and he picked it up

"I want to sue Mayas in court will you help me"

"K"

so the court date was set

and Pheenox took Mayas to court

Preal went home and gathered some evidinces to bring to couryt once Pheenox called her up (a/n he gave her a cell phone duh) so she did that. and then she flew back to Pheenox's area and went to the hospitels he was in. she gave Edgeswroths the evidance and told him everything Mayas had done and he said she should be ready to tell it to the court

nobody visited Mayas in the detensions centar

so the court day came and everyone was excited because Mayas was an evil tyrant that everyone wanted overthrown because she demandsded lots of food from them and extorshioned lots of people because of it. the judge sat down and bang his gavil on da desk and Pheenox was wheeled into the courtroom with a cast on his hair and Edgewroths was sitting beside him

Mayas was stood in the middle of court in shackuls and rottin carrots thrown at her (a/n: I saw that in a movie once) and she cried because she was lonely but nobody wanted to be around her she wanted to change but change obv didn't want her because nobody wanted her not even hamburgres wanted to be in her stomach because it was as mean as her and she was like dinosaurs that were so mean they died

but its okay because she had a defensed atternoy named Jasmine and he was a good attornoy who had a degree from law school in Indians(sp?)

Jasmine was a princess from Indians but he was thrown out of his castle when da King found out he was a boy because his mother was dead and then he ran away to Indians to take Law class and passed with 102% awesome

anyway Edgewroths gave da evidences to the Judge and he stroked his beards with gavil and asked "Mr Edges may I acll you that you seem edgey and it's short and I like it anyway so Mr Edges what is this that you have given me"

"Evidences"

"ok"

and Mayas went to the stand and said she was innocant but Pheenox started crying because Jasmine would win and he remembered Jasmine from the Lawyer Big Rig Ring when he tried to fight him off but Jasmints almost won but his tire was popped and his big rig was busted and Pheenox, won but there, was something else bugging him about Jasmine but he couldn't quire places it.

but Edgewroths pat pheEnox on his hair cast because and he said it would be okay because he wou;ldnt' let some little princess who was a man but a, win. it would be bad for his reputashins.

so Edgeswroths told Preal to get on the stand and testifuy that Mayas was mean to her and Pheenox and she did "judge Mayas was mean she took away my raddish i like raddish and she took it i cried and she took pheenox's burgre coupons and ate them all herself and we didn't get, any"

"Mayas is this true" asked judge

"no she's 5 she's lying"

"Preal are you 5 and lying"

"no im not ffive and im not lying"

"Mayas don't lie in my court I'll have to arrest you"

but Mayas ate through her shackles and tried to escape but Gamshoes was there to stop her and save the day

and Pheenox wheeled his wheelchairs over to her and said "Mayas why did you try to excape you are mean and nobody wants you"

Mayas started to cry and Edgeswroth challenged Jasmine to a duel and the judge allowed it and they were handed swords

Jasmine was no match for Edgewroth and died in a second and Pheenox cheered

Mayas had no defense attournoy and so the jurey said she was guilty and confetti rained down from the ceiling and Mayas cried as she was carried away in new shackles

Pheenox's hair made a full recovery and he moved in with Gamshoes and Edgeswroth and Preal came too because her mom is in jail and Mayas was overthrown

the judge went to chillax in a turtle sandbox

the end


	2. Chapter 2

PHeenox's revenGe chap 2 Mayases revenge

as it turns out Mayas was sent to Impels Downe. THere she lerned of fruit you can eat that gives you powers so she broke out when Ruffi broke out and then she sailed the world looking for the burgre burgre no mi because, she wanted to eat a burgre really bad.

meanwhile Pheenox and Gamshoes and Edgeswroths were raising Preal to be a free mason instead of a sighkick who was crazy and herd voices and turned into dead people that was creepy and Mias would try to nag Pheenox, for things he didn't do. Mias did congratulare Pheenox and Edgewroths for taking Mayas down because when Mayas and Mias were little Mayas would bully her even though she as younger and she would eat, all of her food.

Gamshoes went to school and become a successful lotion salesmen it was fragrence free and lots of manly men had ashy elbows so they liked it because it didn't smell like stupid girly lotion for girls and it moisterised for 23 hours and not 24 because the days got shorter due to Judge declaring one hour a day to be used for chyllin in turtle sandboxes

Mayas became a pirate and turned everything she met into a burgre and she teamed up with a man named October Aoi (a/n Aoi means "BLUE" in nihongo, baka.) who ate the taco taco fruit so they could make tacoburgres together

Mayases bounty was 500,000,000,000 belis which is the currency in the One Piece world if u dont kno wat dat is den get out of here.

(A/N: DIS IS WHERE IT GETS RATED M DO NUT READ IF YOU ARE -18)

Meanwhile Ron DweLite was in da club on a friday night trying to make money for college and so he started stripping and dancing around yelling at people to stop looking at him and crying but one misterius man throw $100,000 at him and took him to da VIP room where Ron DeLight gave him a lap dance "Ron u are my razzberry soccer ball I love u"

"But you can't love me you don't know me I need to go to college"

"I love u mary me and have my nanoes"

"but I'm a man and you are a man we can't have baby"

"I can fix that" and then the man turned into a woman nad it turned out he was really a woman and Roin DerLote left his bitch to be with this new one and had baby

but Mayas and October came along and turned the nanoe into tacoburgre and ate it and Ron crie and crie because this mistery woman man in the club was his way out of da 'hood he didn't wanna be involved in rap music anymore

Meanwhile, Pheenox and Gamshoes were testing out lotion with Edgewroths in the lotion room of Edbewirth's manshun built long ago when his father was alive and Edgewroths remebered this and started to cry so Pheenox and Gamshoe gave him a hug slathered in lotion

No homo. Legit.

but then Preal ran into the room with a telephone in hand and it said that Mayas had broken outof prison and a man named October helped her

Pheenox fainted and felt his old injury on his hair start to throb in disapoint and he started to cry and Edgewroth became like man and said not to worry darling I'll put that dastardly Mayas back in prisom.

meanwhile Mayas and Octobwe started turning trhe piramids of E-jipt into tacoburgres and fed the local people because they were hungry and everyone was happy was Mayas no longer an tyrant dictator?

maybe maybe not but pHeenox wanted jusitce to rain supreme and Mayas was a criminel who did bad things and he didnt feel safe on the streets with her running around

judge didn't care he just wanted to sit in his turtle sandbox that afloated in his 10,000 foot wide kiddie pool and splash around with his giant inflatable gavil and stroke his beard while laughing heartily at the people who gave him sad looks who wanted to get in his pool but he wouldn't let them

Mayas started running through town with Ocrobty turning things into tacos and burgres and tacoburgres and eating them until they grew to be 1982 feet tall and started to sing music that nobody had heard of since 1982.

"SHOOOOOOOOOT THAT POISAAAAAAN ARROW THROUUUUUUUUUUGH PHEENOOOOOOOOOOX. HE TOOK AWAY MY TACOBURGREEEEEEEEEEEE AND KILLED MY HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART. BUT LOOK AT ME NOOOOOOOOOOW I'VE GETTTTTTTTTINGGGGGGG UNLIMIT TACOBURGRES YAAAAAAAAY"

she forgot the words a little but it's okay

"Mayas that is beautiful just like you I love you we should give up this life of crime and make tacoburgres leagally what do you say"

"no I need my revenge on pheenox whose side are you on October Aoi mine or yours"

"im sorry Mayas you are right I was such a baka and blinded by grapes"

"good let's go"

"k"

the judge noticed the commotion from his yard and pulled his phone out of his beard and called Pheenox and said "you better get down here Mayas is out of jail and causing trouble brb gotta feed the ducks" and he hung up and started splashing around more and laughing

Ppheenox and Gamshoes got into Edgeswroths car and set sail to the center of town to meet with Mayas and settle this once and for all and when they met Preal started, to cry big tears and Mayas laughed and turned the tears into burgres and ate them

Preal decided to be a man and kick Mayas in the shin but Mayas and October laughed and turned her into a tacoburgre

pheenox fell to the ground and yelled "Preal nooooooooooooooooooooooo."

but Mias went into Preal's body and became giant tacoburgre monster "MAYAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEEEE MOTHER IS ANGER WITH YOU SHE SAYS YOUR GROUNDED WHEN YOU DIE"

Mayas started to cry and October asked what was wrong and she said "nothing"

"k"

but Pheenox got up off the ground and yelled "objection" and Mayas stopped moving

Gamshoes flew down in a helicopter (a/n: he got a lisense yesterday) and landed on Mayas and Edgeswroth got persimmon from the judge to take out his sword and duel October to the death. it took a little longer this time but two seconds later October was dead and Mayas cried

da bailiff came and put seastone shackles on Mayas and lold when she lost her powers (a/n if u dont kno wat seastone does 2 peopl with burger fruit powers then go away).

this time... Mayas was taken to prison and put in level seven, famine hell!

meanwhile Pheenox and Gamshoes and Edgeswroth held a funeral for Preal who had been eaten because she was a tacoburgre and Pheenox cried and Edgewroths patpated him on his hair and they went back to da house to test out more lotion

Ron Delighted married woman man and they had more baby and Roin went to collage to study da art of flower arangeing for dolphins

judge went to feed da ducks and met some new friends and had a fun day

the end?


End file.
